1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices with supporting members.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a camera module for capturing images and a display for viewing the images. However, as demand for portability of electronic devices increases, size and profile minimization become more of a priority. Such minimization, however, often presents difficulty in stably placing the device on a surface. A tripod is sometimes deployed accordingly, but it is troublesome to carry the tripod in addition to the device itself.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable electronic device to overcome the described limitations.